Swwwisch
by Medicus Serpentis
Summary: Ein Morgen in Atlantis. Von Zitronen, Streichen und Swwwisch-Türen.


Hi und herzlich willkommen.

Zu dieser Story nur ein paar kleine Worte:

Sie war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für einen guten Freund von mir, der total Stargate-Verrückt ist. Entstanden ist sie aus einer kleinen Unterhaltung über rote Swwwisch-Türen und Holodecks. Da ich ihn zum Geburtstag weder das eine noch das andere schenken konnte, hab ich ihn dies hier geschenkt.

Aber er hat mir erlaubt, es zu veröffenlichen. ^^

Also, was noch? Nix meins, kein Geld für mich, KEIN Shonen-Ai, Slash oder Yaoi inside und... viel Spaﾟ! ^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swwwisch!**

Es war eigentlich ein ganz normaler Morgen in Atlantis...

Wie viele Geschichten von ungewöhnlichen Tagen fangen mit diesem Satz an? Definitiv zu viele, zumal die Behauptung nicht stimmt... aber lassen wir das.

Denn eigentlich fing der Tag für Dr. Rodney McKay WIRKLICH normal an. Er erwachte in seinem Bett, schlug den Wecker aus, lief ins Bad... völlig normale Routine eben. Ok, die ca. 243 verschiedenen Anti-Allergie-Tabletten waren für den normalen Menschen sicher nicht normal, aber Dr. Rodney McKay war auch verdammt noch mal kein normaler Mensch! Er war ein Genie! Ein Experte für die Stargate- und Atlanter-Technologie! Quasi ein Halbgott!

Lobet und preiset ihn!

Nun... es war noch nicht einmal 7:00 Uhr und McKay lieﾟ? sich preisen... Für jeden normalen Menschen der reine Wahnsinn, für Rodney Normalität...

Ins Stocken kam sein persönlicher Frieden erst, als er sein Quartier verlassen wollte. Denn just vor seiner Tür lag sein Todfeind! Das schlimmste, was die Evolution je hervorgebracht hatte! Quasi das Böse in organischer Form!

Eine Zitrone!

Irgendein dämlicher Witzbold – sicher Sheppard – hatte ihn eine ZITRONE vor die Tür gelegt! So eine... Frechheit! Ein Anschlag auf sein Leben! Ein Skandal! Blasphemie! Ein... Sakrileg! (Und ganz und gar nicht mehr normal!)

Mit äuﾟerster Vorsicht (Und doppelten Handschuhen) hob McKay die Zitrusfrucht des Anstoﾟes auf und verfrachtete sie in eine Tüte, bevor er energisch ausschritt um den offensichtlich schuldigen zur Rede zu stellen!

John Sheppard, hoffentlich hast du dein Testament gemacht!

In Momenten wie diesen wusste McKay nicht, ob er sich über die Automatischen Türen freuen oder ärgern sollten. Es sieht zwar ziemlich dramatisch aus, wenn sich die Türen vor ihm teilen wie das Wasser vor Moses, anderseits lässt sich so die angestaute Aggression nicht durch heftiges Türen-auf-und-zu-schlagen abbauen. Nun, schlecht für Sheppard, denn so würde er die geballte Ladung McKay-Wut abbekommen!

In seinen ﾄrger und den Gedanken, Sheppard auf mindestens 35 verschiedene Methoden umzubringen, bemerkte McKay eine gewisse Veränderung in seinem Umfeld gar nicht...

„Swwwisch!"

Moment! Swwisch? Was war das?

ﾄrger, Mordgedanken und die letzten 10 Minuten verschwanden völlig aus McKay denken, als er schlagartig stehen blieb und angestrengt horchte, woher dieser ungewöhnliche Laut kam... Doch alles war still... Nachdenklich machte McKay einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn.

„Swwiwsch!"

„HA!" machte Rodney und drehte sich schlagartig um.

Doch da stand nicht ein menschliches Wesen (oder Sheppard. Ob dieses nervende Etwas ein Mensch war, bezweifelte Rodney regelmäﾟig), welches dieses sonderbare Geräusch produzierte, sondern nur ein Stück leerer Gang, der in einer roten, geschlossenen Tür endete.

Moment, seit wann sind die Türen in Atlantis rot?

Voller Neugier bewegte sich McKay wieder auf die Tür zu, welche kurz darauf mit einem dezenten „Swwwisch!" auf glitt.

Und Rodney stand nur davor und starrte die nun offene, aber zweifelsohne rote Tür an. Er zwinkerte. Machte einen Schritt nach hinten. Die Tür schloss sich abermals mit einem „Swwwisch". Er ging wieder nach vorne. „Swwwisch". Die Tür öffnete sich. Wieder zurück. „Swwwisch". Vor. „Swwwisch". Zurück. „Swwwisch"

„Was zum?" entfuhr es McKay, bevor er ein ganz anderes Geräusch hörte. Eines, was ihn zu seinem Leidwesen viel zu oft begegnete.

Ein Lachen.

Und nicht irgendein Lachen, sondern John Sheppards Lachen!

„Morgen Rodney. Gefallen dir die neuen Türen?" feixte er, mit einer Videokamera in der Hand. „Du scheinst ja wirklich begeistert zu sein, so wie du dich benimmst. Wirklich lustig. Aber jetzt hab ich endlich was für unseren Videoabend..." meinte John noch lachend, bevor er die Beine in die Hand nahm und immer noch kichernd floh. Allerdings nicht ohne „Ach übrigens, du hast da eine Zitrone in deiner Hand!" zu rufen.

Und schon war er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden.

Glück für ihn, denn McKay brauchte es nur einen Wimpernschlag um durch die einzelnen Stufen des ﾄrgers bis zur blinden Wut zu schalten. Und der Beutel mit der Zitrone pralle genau an der Stelle an der Wand auf, wo Johns Kopf nur einen Augenblick vorher gewesen war.

„JOHN SHEPPARD! BLEIBEN SIE STEHEN UND LASSEN SICH VON MIR UMBRINGEN, ODER SIE WERDEN ES BEREUHEN!"

Und ein ungemein wütender Rodney McKay jagte einen fröhlich lachenden John Sheppard durch das morgendliche Atlantis.

Dr. Elisabeth seufzte nur darüber. Sie hatte doch nur darum gebeten, dass John mit Rodney ein wenig Frühsport treiben sollte, damit der Wissenschaftler nicht aus der Form kam. (Denn Dr. McKay „vergaﾟ" sein Training leider oft vor lauter Arbeit...)

Dass daraus gleich ein Weck-Mechanismus für halb Atlantis werden würde, hatte sie ja nicht geahnt... Und dieses „Swwwisch" ging ihr langsam auf den Keks!


End file.
